


Gratisfaction

by lamarina



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, wassup i love crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm working on the next chapter but I've been wanting to write Suho in a skirt for a while, so here we go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gratisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chapter but I've been wanting to write Suho in a skirt for a while, so here we go.

Suho was grateful when he finally arrived at the party. It was a cold night and his bare legs were cold beneath his short skirt.

He wrapped his jacket tighter around him and clacked in his shoes toward the door. The party had already been going on for some time, and Suho was a bit late. Not necessarily fashionably late. Just late.

He rang the doorbell as a good guest should and waited, shivering, for someone to answer the door. His lips were chapped from the cold and the wind had flushed his cheeks.

Someone from inside the house opened the door and ushered him in without looking at him, otherwise they might have questioned why he was in a skirt, even though it was, after all, a costume party. What better costume for a guy than dressing as...a girl?

Suho found a closet and stashed his coat in there. He was surprised by how bare he felt now without his coat on, but he ignored it and maneuvered his way through the crowd toward the kitchen for a drink. For the most part, people ignored him while they moved to make way for him, as there were people in way more outrageous outfits than a skirt.

He walked up to the counter where the drinks were. There was a guy sitting there, drinking from a plastic cup. Suho smiled.

“Hi, Minho,” Suho said. He put a hand on Minho’s shoulder.

Minho turned his head toward Suho and almost choked on his drink. “Suho! You made it. What...the hell are you wearing?”

“A costume, obviously.” Feeling bold, Suho grabbed Minho’s cup and took a sip. He can feel Minho staring him up and down. “So, can I sit here?” He gestured to Minho’s lap. “It’s so crowded and there’s not enough seats. By the way, nice costume.” Minho was dressed as a vampire.

“Whoa, sure,” Minho said, slightly taken aback. He moved away from the counter in his chair and raised his knees up, placing his feet on one of the rungs at the bottom of the chair.

“Thanks,” Suho said, sitting down. In heels, he was a lot taller, so he was able to get onto Minho without any help.

“I, uh, really like your shoes,” Minho said.

“Oh, thank you,” Suho said. “They’re pretty, aren’t they?” Suho held his feet out. “I like the color.” They were pale pink.

“Are you wearing makeup?” he asked.

“Are you?” Suho deflected the question.

Minho scoffed. “No. I’m a vampire. Vampires don’t wear makeup.”

“Well, to answer your question then, yes, I am.” Suho adjusted his position on Minho’s lap, pressing his ass down on him and sliding closer to his torso.

“Stop squirming,” Minho said in a strangled voice.

“I’m sorry? Does it make you uncomfortable?” Suho asked. He was teasing him. He started to rub back and forth on Minho’s dick, intentionally trying to get a rise out of him.

Minho leaned his head forward and pressed close to Suho’s ear. “What the hell are you doing?” he whispered. Suho smiled. Minho’s soft voice sent shivers down the back of his neck.

“Oh, you know…” Suho said vaguely. He leaned forward and put his hands on the counter, forcing his ass harder onto Minho’s dick. He could feel him getting harder and stiffening through the polyester of Minho’s pants and the thin cotton of his skirt.

Minho grabbed Suho by his waist and pulled him back against him. He pressed his thumbs into Suho’s hipbones and said, “Why are you doing this? Why now?”

Suho grabbed Minho’s drink and took another sip.

Minho took his thumb from Suho’s hips and pressed his hands on his thighs underneath the skirt. “Why a skirt? Why heels?”

“It’s a costume party,” Suho whispered. Minho was rubbing his thighs now and Suho started to feel his face flushing and his dick getting hard.

Minho wrapped his hands around Suho’s bare thighs and squeezed. He moved one hand up Suho’s thigh and touched his dick, rubbing and stroking it.

“Well,” Minho said. “At least you’re wearing underwear. But these are definitely not boxers...they aren’t even briefs, are they?”

Suho leaned his head into the curve between Minho’s neck and shoulder. “They’re lace panties,” he said.

“Yeah...I think I can tell,” Minho whispered.

“Do you want to see them?”

“Yes.”

Suho slid off Minho’s lap and pulled him off the chair. “Let’s find...the bathroom.” He grabbed Minho’s hand and they walked back into the party, Suho’s heels clacking on the linoleum on the kitchen and then quieting on the plush carpet of the living room.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?” Minho asked.

“I know where the bathroom isn’t,” Suho said. “Some of these are bedrooms and closets.”

Minho rolled his eyes as Suho knocked on one of the doors. He reached for the doorknob and pressed the door open. They could tell immediately it was the bathroom.

“Jackpot.” Suho pulled Minho in and slammed the door behind them. He turned the lock and smiled at Minho. “I hope no one has to use the bathroom for a while.”

“There is another one upstairs,” Minho said, grabbing Suho’s wrists and pulling him against him. In heels, Suho was finally Minho’s height and he didn’t need to struggle to reach his lips.

Minho cupped his hands around Suho’s ass, grabbing him tight to bring him close. He pressed his lips aggressively against Suho’s, kissing him with all he had. After teasing him in that skirt and sitting on his lap the way he did, Minho felt something stirring inside of him he had to bring out.

When he pulled away from Suho’s face, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Frosted pink lipstick was smeared all over his mouth and chin.

“You bastard, I couldn't even tell you were wearing lipstick.”

Suho smirked. He grabbed Minho's wrist and pulled him against him.

“You're being bad tonight,” Minho said. “What's gotten into you?”

“It's the skirt,” Suho said. He felt Minho’s dick pressing against the fabric of his pants into the fluttery material of his skirt. “I can tell how much you want this. You want me.”

“Oh, I have nothing to hide,” Minho said, reaching for Suho in kind. He pressed his hand underneath his skirt. “This is so filthy. Where did you get this idea? Porn?”

“I'm not telling you that,” Suho said. He pulled away and kicked off the high heels, which made him considerably shorter than Minho now. He bent at the knees and stepped out of the panties, holding them up to Minho.

“You want them?”

“That's nasty,” Minho said. He snatched them from Suho’s hand and stuffed them in his pants pocket. Suho laughed. He moved and faced the sink, pressing his hands on the edge. He looked over his shoulder at Minho, saying nothing.

Minho got behind him and stooped to his knees. He stuck his head under Suho’s skirt and pressed his hands on Suho’s thighs. He pressed his tongue, hot and wet, against Suho’s ass and licked him roughly, with hard and fast strokes of his tongue that almost made Suho’s knees buckle. Suho grabbed onto the sink harder, and lifted his head to look at his reflection. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his cheeks were red.

Suho’s head lolled back and his eyes slipped closed as Minho went in harder with his tongue. A fevered moan spilled from his lips.

Minho got a secret thrill when he heard someone knocking on the door. That didn't stop him from eating Suho’s ass, though, and he almost hoped they could hear Suho moaning.

He pressed his tongue completely flat between Suho’s cheeks and rubbed it aggressively up and down before pulling away to leave a soft bite. Minho nipped at Suho’s soft skin which made him gasp sharply in surprise.

He loosened his grip on Suho’s legs and stood up, bringing his head back out and making the skirt flutter against Suho’s body again.

Minho pressed his dick against Suho now, grabbing his waist. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Suho’s neck behind his ear, pressing them to his soft, warm skin. He gently brushed them from his neck to his earlobe and down to his jaw.

Suho shivered. He pressed his ass against Minho’s dick once again. Minho, still holding onto his hips and waist, pulled him in closer.

“I want you,” Minho rasped, while Suho grinded against him roughly.

“I want you too,” Suho said. He licked his lips. “Drop your pants and fuck me.”

Minho fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants but managed to get them undone. He slid them down his legs and dropped his underwear down next, then grabbed his dick by the base with one hand and pulled Suho’s skirt up with the other.

He teased Suho by pressing just the tip against Suho’s ass, stroking him playfully. He brought one of his hands up to his mouth, where he'd been gathering saliva, and spit into his palm. He slicked his cock with it and slowly started to ease himself into Suho’s ass.

“It's not going to be easy,” Minho remarked.

Suho was panting. “I don't care,” he said, in a strangled voice.

Minho held tightly into Suho’s hips as he pressed himself in slowly, until he was all the way in. Suho’s breath hitched and he arched his back into Minho.

“I could have stretched you first…” Minho murmured, slowly easing back out, taking long, deliberate strokes into Suho.

Suho pressed his palms flat against the sink’s cool porcelain. Minho was building up a rhythm now, slowly but steadily going in and out.

“Harder,” Suho gasped. He looked over his shoulder at Minho. “Don’t...don’t hold anything back.”

Minho swallowed roughly and fisted the soft fabric of Suho’s skirt, pulling it up so more of Suho was exposed to him. He let go of the skirt and ran one of his hands up Suho’s back, feeling the satin of his blouse. Suho shivered under his touch. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other Suho’s waist, and thrust roughly into him.

Suho bit his lip to keep from crying out. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but it felt so good at the same time. He squeezed his eyes shut and a small tear dropped from his eye. He hoped Minho didn’t notice. He didn’t want him to feel bad.

Minho didn’t notice anything. He was going faster and harder now, not paying much attention to anything. He had his hand braced on Suho’s shoulder and started going harder and quicker, thrusting recklessly.

Suho’s breath was getting labored. “Minho,” he groaned. “Take your hand off my shoulder...and choke me.”

Minho slowed to a stop and looked at the back of Suho’s head. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” he gasped.

Tentatively, Minho moved his hand from Suho’s shoulder to his face. He ran one of his fingers over Suho’s small lips before tracing them down to his jawline, and then his neck. Minho took a breath and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around Suho’s taut neck.

Suho’s legs were practically trembling in anticipation, as Minho tightened his grip on his neck. He slowly increased his pressure while simultaneously thrusting faster in his ass.

Minho rubbed his other free hand up Suho’s body until it met his neck. Now with both his hands around Suho’s neck, he moved his hips rapidly against Suho.

Suho’s mouth fell open and excited moans came out. Minho wrapped his hands around tighter in an attempt to silence him.

Minho rocked his hips viciously, keeping his hands firmly on Suho’s neck. Suho could see in the mirror how red his face was. His breathing became staccato and he could feel pressure building within him.

“God, Suho,” Minho breathed. His grip tightened involuntarily around Suho’s neck as he started to cum. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned.

Suho gasped as he felt Minho’s cum inside of him, hot and fast. “M-Minho,” he said. “Let go of my neck.”

Minho rolled his head back and closed his eyes as he finished inside of Suho. He pulled out slowly, with bits of cum dripping slowly out of the tip of his cock.

“What a mess,” he mumbled. He stuck his fingers on his dick and then slipped them between Suho’s lips abruptly.

Suho wrapped his lips around Minho’s fingers and sucked contentedly. He rolled his tongue around each digit, while Minho stuck his other hand down the waistband of Suho’s skirt.

He slid his fingers out of Suho’s mouth and pulled his pants back on. Then he pulled Suho’s underwear out of his pocket and told Suho to step into them. Suho obliged, curious to what was going on. Minho then started to drag them up Suho’s legs and bring them back over his dick.

“What are you doing!” Suho cried. His dick was hard and extra sensitive, and the lace fabric of the underwear against his skin made him shudder.

“Be quiet,” Minho mumbled into Suho’s neck. He pressed his palm flat against Suho’s dick, which bulged against the underwear. He rubbed slow, small circles with his fingers against the thin lace. Suho moaned.

Minho changed from rubbing circles to stroking Suho’s dick up and down through the fabric. His dick was straining against the underwear. The friction and heat from Minho’s hand was too much to bear.

“S-Stop, Minho,” Suho stuttered. He leaned his head onto Minho’s shoulder. “I need to cum…”

Minho felt for the tip of Suho’s cock and pressed his finger there. “Oh, yeah?” He massaged it gently and smiled. “Then cum for me.”

“In...in my underwear?”

“Yeah.” Minho pressed his lips to Suho’s neck behind his ear.

Suho was moaning as Minho massaged him through the underwear, the thin lace rubbing against his soft skin. He started to cum inside of the underwear, seeping through the fabric onto Minho’s palm.

“God, Minho,” Suho said, his breath hitching as he came. The underwear was damp with Suho’s cum by the time he finished.

Minho smiled, pulling his hand away from Suho’s now-soft dick.

“That was nice.”

Suho leaned his body into Minho’s. “I feel limp.”

“Can you walk?”

“Not in those heels.”

Minho leaned over and turned the thumblock on the door. Suho leaned down and scooped up his shoes and followed Minho out the door, back into the party.

“Do you, maybe, just want to get out of here now?” Minho asked.

Suho nodded. “I have to get my coat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Gratisfaction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2jyxPu6nPQ) by The Strokes


End file.
